My First Love
by Hakari93
Summary: this is a story of love and OK...OK it is just random story that i rote course i was bored plz r&r Colin creevey/oc and Seamus Finnegan/oc plus harry/Ginny i'll try to make it good i just desied that harry and ginny wont be in the story a lot becouse its mainly about Colin and Jessie! i hope you read and review
1. Chapter 1

My first love

Main new characters basic information

Jessie Renee champagne (b day October 5)

Is a smart 14year old muggle-born girl! Jessie has Strawberry blond hair that goes down to her waste! Big Blue eyes! Tan skin! Athletic body type! She has 3 sisters (twin sister-melody- two little sisters – KISA and Anju) mum and dad (Karin and Kenta)! Jessie's style is girlie-girl plus she is quite but with a temper

Melody Lyn Champagne

As Jessie's twin she as a lot of the same looks and smarts (I think that's the right word) anyway she's 14 year old. Her Hair is strawberry blond and it goes to her waste too! Melody's eyes are big bright blue and tan skin. She has an athletic body (like Jessie) and her Style is edgy. She is also out spoken

Kisa Marie Champagne (May 30)

Kisa is a very smart and shy 12 years old. Her Hair is Blond, blue eyes. She has a slender tan body and she is a girlie-girl (like Jessie)

Anju Mora champagne (December 12)

Anju is 11 years old she has dirty-blond, blue eyes, tan slender body (like all her sisters) and a vintage style. She is miss understood.

P.s. there will be more characters later


	2. notes

Dear readers,

This is a note telling you that I have two chapters done already done but my beta (my sister) is lazy and it takes her a while to edit my stories btw I don't own anything except The Champagnes and the plot


	3. Chapter 3

**My Frist Love**

**Chapter 1- **_**Noticing Them**_

**October 1, 1990**

**I was walking down to the great hall for lunch with Melody when I rely notice him for the first time! His name is Colin Creevey; we are both in 4****th**** year, and he is totally hot. Colin is a photographer, best in the school by my opinion.**

"**Jess, are you alright?" The sound of my sister's voice pulled me out of thoughts. **

"**Umm…yeah I'm fine Mel-Mel. What were you talking about?" I asked her. By this, time we are at the Gryffindor table **

"**I was talking about boys!" She whispered excitedly. **

"**Oh who do you like?" I whispered back. **

"**Umm…Seamus Finnigan…?" She spoke shyly, her cheeks turning red.**

"**Seamus Finnigan? You like Finnigan, really, Mel? He is a year older than us!" I shouted at her, standing suddenly and knocking my books off the table.**

"**At least I don't like Creevey* like you do Jessie!" She smirked triumphantly. **

"**Jess, Mel please stop fighting it's scaring us!" Kisa, our younger sister, whined with teary eyes, tugging gently at my robes.**

"**WE will talk about this later," I spoke with narrowed eyes, and then smiled at my sisters, taking their smaller hands in mine. "Anju, Kisa, would you like to come with me?"**

"**Yeah with work and all, it's hard to get time together." Anju said quietly and smiled back. **

"**Of course, big sister," Kisa smiled.**

**~In the common room~**

"**So, what would you girls like to do?" I asked them sweetly, smiling down at them lovingly.**

"**We just want to talk," Anju replied in her quiet tone. **

"**Ok, how is your first year going Anju?" I inquired, sitting beside her on the lumpy couch.**

"**Good I guess," She shifted uncomfortably, tears forming in her blue eyes. "But, the professors give me a lot of work, and I don't understand some of it, and the Slytherins pick on me…and the nightmares came back."**

** "Aww, poor little Juju, don't cry. Do you want to stay with me and Mel tonight? We can have a sleep over like we used to." I hugged her and she nodded "Kisa, do you want to come as well?" **

"**Oh yes I love sleepovers with you guys!" Kisa smiled, her eyes lighting up. She got up and made her way to the exit swiftly. "I got to go tell my friends! Bye!"**

**~With Melody on the astronomy tower, Seamus POV~**

**She was sitting on the edge of the tower, staring up at the sky. I approached her slowly, not wanting to frighten her. We had known each other for a while, seeing as we had gone to the same Elementary schools before Hogwarts, and I realized I liked her the day I saw her at the pool before 1****st**** year started. "Um, hey, Melody…?"**

"**Hiya Seamus. What are you doing up here?" She asked, not turning around.**

** "I came looking for you. Are you ok, Mel?" I moved closer.**

"**Yeah I'm fine Seamus! Just…maybe a little embarrassed and hurt." **

"**What are you embarrassed about?" I moved closer more**

"**Because Jessie just blurted that out in front of you and everyone in the great hall!" She answered, a bit angrily.**

"**So, you're embarrassed…because you like me?" I asked, unsure if I understood, "And I know Jessie didn't mean to yell out like that, and when you said that about Colin…she is hurt too, don't you think?" We are now only 2 inches away from each other, her back still facing me. **

"**No…I just didn't want everyone in the whole school to know yet." Then she turned around and smiled at me with those full lips, "But anyway, why where you looking for me?" **

"**Because I like you, too, I want you to be my girlfriend." I smiled, closing the distance between us, and wrapped my arms around her waist "So, would you go out with me?"**

"**Yes I would love to Seamus!" I lean down and kissed her.**

**~In Giffendor common room with Jessie~**

"**Hiya, Jessie" I jumped a little at the sound of Colin's voice **

"**Oh! Hiya, Colin!" I said, smiling. **

"**So what are you doing?"**

"**Just thinking about stuff." **

"**Let me guess it's about the fight you had with Melody, right?"**

"**Yes, how did you know" I wondered, staring into his eyes.**

"**Oh, I've just been watching you." He looked away, mumbling shyly. "Wait! Sorry! I did not mean to sound like a crazy stalker person, I just meant that we knew each other for a long time!" **

"**Aww, Colin that is so cute, I love you!" I laughed. My face flushed as he smiled, "Did I just say that out loud?"**

"**Yeah, and I love you too, Jessie. Would you be my girlfriend?" He looked me in the eyes, and I could see love and wonder held within the chocolate orbs. **

"**Yes, I will!" We hugged, and, right when we were about to kiss, all my sisters and Seamus where watching us. "Is the whole common room watching us?" I whispered to him.**

** "No, they are watching Harry and Ginny" We turned around to see Harry and Ginny snogging…again. **

** *Weasley, love Daniel**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Hospital Wing

Recently on My First Love, We discovered that Anju and Cedric like each other, everyone left Anju by herself and she got ganged up on, and Ron Weasley was being an ass! Now on to the new chapter!

It has been 2 months since Malfoy and the copycats ganged up on me. They haven't tried to attack me again but of course my sisters and everyone is with me all the time except for tonight well I am going to meet Cedric we have been going out for a month and everything seems to be going good! I turned the corner to see Cedric lying on the floor Belding so I run up to him and check his pulse good he's still alive but I have to hurry. I take out a special alarm that Collin gave me for emergencies. I press the button immediately and they are with me in 5 seconds "juju are you ok what's wrong?" Jessie said cradling me to her chest as I sobbed "Cedric! Collin and the guys have to help Cedric he…. He needs to go see Madame now!" "Oh Juju they already have him in the hospital wing do you want to go see him now or latter?" what was she thinking that I would want to wait to see mySlytherin so I try to get up from the floor and I fell back down "of Corse take me to him now! Owe…Owe" dame I think I broke my foot somehow "alright anju let me carry you thou" she stood up then picked me up and walked to the hospital wing.


	5. Chapter 5

My First Love

Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapters and thanks for the not so many reviews that i have got on this story! now then last time Cedric and Anju ended up in the Hospital wing! let's see what happens!**

~ in the hospital Wing~

"oh, Juju are you ok? oh, i was so worried about you!" My big sister Kisa cried. I held my arms out for her "I'm ok KiKi,I'm fine alright." I smile and smoth her hair

"alright"

"Miss Champagne would you put your sister on the bed next to Mr Dickory please from what Jessie has told me she has a broken leg and I need to check it out then put her in a cast" Madome Pompfree said to Kisa, she did what she was told

"Madame Pompfree is Cedric alright?" I asked worriedly "Yes Miss Champagne, he will be just fine"

Everyone lives happily ever after!

**A/N~ OK I will not right anymore on this story Because No One Reads It!**


End file.
